


Aaron's Birthday

by modernlaurens



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Everyone Is Dating, Fluff, Its Aarons Birthday, M/M, Multi, and ITS DAMN CUTE, and his boyfriends r tryin, but yea its a ten person poly relationship, every single man is dating, hes married to martha, idk bc why not, like orgasms and havin sex later, minus washington, theres sexual content, they rlly are, they talk about sex ig, thomas and alex bicker a lot bc theyre cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 18:25:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11514939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernlaurens/pseuds/modernlaurens
Summary: It's Aaron's birthday and his boyfriends are trying.(hello every single man from Ham is in a relationship in this one-shot -george washington and james reynolds)(bc its cute)(so accept it and accept me)





	Aaron's Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Hercules, Lafayette, Alexander, John, Thomas and James live together.  
> George, Samuel, Charles and Aaron live together.  
> Also this is super rushed and messy but it's Fluffy As Hell and Cute!!!!! so?? makes up for it

“Thomas—oh my God.” Alexander raised an eyebrow, laying a hand on his hip as he stared at (one) of his boyfriends, who’s currently covered head to toe in flour. Thomas looked sheepish for about a second before he straightened his posture, raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest, trying to look as intimidating as possible. Which, by the way, isn’t working. He looks ridiculous.

“Yes?”

“You’re a mess.” Alexander commented, walking up to Thomas and raising his hand, ruffling some of the flour out of his hair. “Why?”

“Not that it’s any of your business –,”

“It kind of is. This is my kitchen, too.”

“ _Not that it’s any of your business_ ,” Thomas repeated, walking past Alexander. He wiped some flour off of his clothes in the process, “but it’s Aaron’s birthday tomorrow – remember? I wanted to bake him a cake.”

“Of course I remember that it’s Aaron’s birthday.” Alexander huffed, “but that doesn’t excuse the mess. Babe, you really cannot cook for shit! You should’ve asked Herc for help.”

“I can do it myself. And this isn’t _cooking_ , Alex. It’s _baking_.”

“What’s going on in here?”

Thomas clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth, spinning on his heels to look at James. He plastered a huge fake smile on his lips, “Alexander made a mess.”

“Me?” Alexander scoffed loudly, “Lies! Lies. James, listen, do you see him? He’s a mess. A human disaster!”

“I agree...” James said slowly. Thomas scoffed, pouting as he crossed his arms over his chest. “But so are you, Alexander. Your clothes have just as much shit on it as Thomas’ does. Can someone answer my question, though?”

“Thomas was trying to poison Aaron.”

“What?”

“No!” Thomas shoved Alexander’s head softly, “I was not. I was _trying_ to bake him a cake.”

“And failing.”

“Wanna shut up, Pipsqueek?”

James gently sighed and ran a hand through his hair, “wait for Hercules to get home.”

“No! I want to do this myself and Aaron is going to _love_ it.” 

“Aaron is going to die, Thomas.”

“You’re both...ridiculous. Wait for Hercules. Please.” James begged softly. He walked up to Thomas, wiped some of the flour off of Thomas’ cheek, and then kissed his forehead. “You can’t do this.”

“I betcha I could.”

“No time for bets. We have to decorate for tomorrow and everything.” James walked over to Alexander and took the smaller man’s head in his hands, staring down at him. Alexander pursed his lips and raised an eyebrow, “promise me you won’t work tomorrow.”

Alexander blinked. “This is cruel and unusual punish—,”

“Alexander.”

“Oh my God fine.” Alexander huffed. James smiled, pecking Alexander’s lips softly.

“Thank you. Aaron’s birthday has to be perfect, okay? This is his first birthday being in our relationship. Remember that. So no poison. George, Charles and Samuel went out to buy him a few gifts today – Lafayette is gone to pick up some, too. John and Hercules are buying decorations,” James whispered, more so to himself. “And you two are here being disasters.”

“What’re you doing? Hm?” Thomas hummed, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Babysitting the both of you.” James responded with ease. He kissed the both of their cheeks, “clean up. Laf will be livid if he sees this.”

* * * 

“Why is there flour on my kitchen floor!?”

James released a loud breath upon hearing Lafayette’s words, leaning back into his chair, running a hand through his hair softly. He was trying to get a little bit of work done since he took today and tomorrow off, he decided maybe he should do something. But clearly, Alexander and Thomas did not clean up the mess they made.

“Okay, I can explain!” James heard Thomas exclaim and James stood up, smoothing out his shirt as he walked towards the kitchen. He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Thomas, then the messy kitchen, and then Lafayette and John. Alexander nowhere to be seen.

“I’d like to hear this explanation.” James murmured. He held his arms out for John as the small man walked towards him for a hug. John is always the most affectionate out of most of them, Samuel following close behind. They’re both practically touch-starved all the time.

“So,” Thomas held his hands out, pointing at Hercules who looks more so amused at the mess that Thomas is in more than anything, “I was trying to bake a cake. For Aaron, duh. And...Alexander told me not to do it. And then James told me not to do it. And I didn’t listen. So now I’m here...ashamed.”

James scoffed, shaking his head as he rubbed John’s back softly, kissing the top of his head. “You are ridiculous!” Lafayette exclaimed. Then he smiled brightly, “and adorable, oui? Is he not?”

“He is.” James narrowed his eyes a little, “which is irritating to say the least.”

“But you love me.” Thomas did some finger guns at James who nodded softly.

“Mmhm. Of course I do. Where’s Alex?”

“Working,” Thomas waved his hand. He beamed at Hercules as he walked into the kitchen, washing his hands quickly and sticking his finger into the batter.

“In his office?” John murmured, voice soft.

“Yeah.” Thomas nodded. He watched Hercules, who put the batter into his mouth and instantly screwed up his face. Thomas frowned, “bad?”

“Uh,” Hercules cleared his throat. He was about to lie – everyone could tell. “Yeah. Yeah, it’s shitty, baby.”

“Dammit!” Thomas groaned, “I’m bad at it.”

“Lemme help.” Hercules murmured, amused. “Okay?”

“Yeah. Fine. I _guess_.”

“I am helping too. And by helping I mean that I am going to follow behind you both, clean up after you, and occasionally sneak tastes of the cake.” Lafayette clapped his hands together. John wiggled out of James’ arms, walking off to find Alexander.

“And I was working. But I’ll stay, I guess.” James leaned against the doorway, “did anyone hear from George, Charles or Sam?”

“Sammy called me a few minutes ago.” Lafayette responded, grabbing a broom, “Before we arrived. He said that they have the gifts and that they will be over in a little while to keep them here. Aaron is still at work.”

“He’s the only one who went to work today.” Hercules snorted, grabbing a few ingredients. Thomas stood back and watched. “Poor guy.”

“We all needed to prepare!” Lafayette exclaimed, “so there was a good reasoning, oui?”

“Definitely. He doesn’t have work tomorrow, right?” James asked.

“Non.” Lafayette responded, “he had a day off. Washington is thankfully very considerate.” 

“Always has been. Good man.” James hummed.

Hercules nodded in agreement.

Hercules and Thomas began on the cake, scraping the batter Thomas had after attempting to fix it and then failing. Lafayette, at first, cleaned up everything they did right away but eventually got tired, walking up to James, laying a head on his shoulder and sighing loudly. James simply wrapped an arm around his waist and said nothing.

“Hello, hello, hello! We’re here and your days are a lot brighter.” Hercules snorted as George’s accent floated through the house. There was some keys rattling (they gave their boyfriends their keys – of course), and then came in George, Samuel and Charles. George walked up to Lafayette and James first, pressing quick kisses to their lips, then doing the same to Thomas and Hercules. “Charles has the gifts and – where’s John and Alex?”

“Probably having sex.” Lafayette responded, snorting as he hugged Samuel tightly, kissing his head. He kissed Charles quickly over Samuel.

“Wouldn’t put it past them. However, there wasn’t an invite for me which I’m a tad bit offended over.” George joked, smile wide. 

“Tomorrow night.” Thomas snapped his fingers quickly, “we haven’t all had sex with each other in _decades_.”

“Over estimated,” Charles laid the bags gently on the floor, hugging James softly. “But its been a while.”

“Well, yeah, a ten person orgy isn’t really something people do on the regular. Whether they’re in a huge relationship or not.” Hercules snorted.

“Lame.” Charles huffed. He hugged Thomas, reaching over his shoulder to stick his finger into the cake batter, bringing it to his mouth and smiling at Thomas’ offended expression. It quickly morphed into agreement, though.

“Right? We need to all have sex like... _at least_ once a week.”

“Too much. Sammy needs, like, three weeks to regenerate.” George waved his hand.

Samuel scoffed, face turning red. “Uh, no? No! No. I would be fine if you guys didn’t force, like, fifty orgasms out of me. I’m a small dude, alright?”

“John can take it. He’s small. Alex is smaller and he can take it too.” Charles poked Samuel’s side gently as Hercules opened his arms for a hug.

Samuel turned redder, hugging Hercules tightly. He’s the shyest of everyone – gentle, awkward, extremely quiet (mega, kinky slut though). If anyone talks about sex ever, it’s instant flustered blushing. “Let me  _be_ .”

“Well, A-A-Ron is a bastard so prepare mentally and physically. Water, water, water!” Everyone turned as Alexander’s voice sounded into the room, skip in his step, John trailing after him, arms tucked to his side. His eyes gleamed when he saw George, Charles and Samuel, however, rushing towards Samuel first and hugging him tightly.

Samuel hummed, closing his eyes. “I missed you!” John exclaimed, “you’re all gone too much and I am miserable.”

“Are we not enough?” Hercules teased. John scoffed, moving away from Samuel to hug George and then Charles.

“Of course you are. But I need everyone...like, frequently. Which we’ll have tomorrow. I miss Aaron!”

“You saw him two days ago, right?” George asked. He laid a hand on John’s lower back and John nodded slowly.

“Yes.”

“But our baby is needy.” Alexander cooed loudly. He quickly kissed George, Samuel and Charles.

John rolled his eyes but didn’t deny it. There’s nothing to deny. He’s one of the neediest people in their relationship aside from Samuel. There’s a reason he’s in a relationship with  _nine_ _people_ and it ain’t because he likes being alone.

“Guilty.” John raised his hand, laying the other one on his chest, next to his heart.

Thomas bounced on his heels, “Okay! Everyone with long hair out of my kitchen! That means Alex and John, mostly, but George and Sam shed like dogs – I’m assuming it’s a white person thing – and Charles, you leave too I don’t trust you.”

“Why don’t you trust me?” Charles asked. He raised an eyebrow as he stuck his finger into the batter again.

“That’s why.” Thomas swatted his hand as Hercules snorted.

“Fine. We have to get back before Aaron gets home anyways. Don’t want to be...suspicious.” George did some jazz hands.

“What would be suspicious? You guys go maybe two places. An overly expensive restaurant and our house.” Alexander raised an eyebrow, grabbing John’s forearm and pulling him out of the kitchen.

“Suspicious.” George repeated, voice a whisper.

James shook his head and smiled fondly. The three men hugged and kissed everyone quickly. John refused to let go of George for a solid 30 seconds, however. But he eventually stopped clinging, waving at them as they left.

* * *

“Don’t you think a surprise party is a bit much, though? Can’t they just bring him here? It’s not like we pretended it wasn’t his birthday today. We called him right away and wished him a happy birthday.” Alexander ranted, bouncing on his heels as he waited for George, Charles and Samuel to come by with Aaron.

“He’ll act surprised.” Thomas replied, “He has a soft spot for John and Sam – of course. All of us do. _So,_ ” Thomas wiggled his finger, “He’ll pretend to be surprised as soon as he sees John look excited. It’s how A-A-Ron rolls.”

“You can’t steal Aaron’s nickname from me.” Alexander muttered, crossing his arms over his chest as James, Lafayette, Hercules and John walked into the living room where they’re waiting for the other half of their relationship to come.

“Stolen.” Thomas smirked as Alexander scoffed in mock-annoyance.

“No fighting.” James murmured, kissing Thomas’ temple and then Alexander’s cheek, “Aaron’s night. Yeah? We’re gonna party – without drinks – and then fuck like teenagers. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” Alexander exclaimed, raising his hand up to a salute. He frowned, “but I kinda wanna drink, though.”

“Mm. No. You know how tense Aaron gets when we drink. Besides, you need a clear head to consent.” Hercules poked Alexander’s head softly.

“Fine. I’m only doing this for Aaron and sex, though. Hope you know.”

“We aren’t surprised.” James laughed. John walked up to Lafayette, who was quiet for the most part, tucking himself under the tall man’s arm.

“Is he here yet?” John asked.

“Does it look like he is here yet, mon amour?” Lafayette teased. John shook his head slowly.

“No. Fuck off.”

Alexander tsked, “bad language.”

James’ phone dinged after a few seconds and he looked down at it, eyes darting across the screen quickly, “Thomas, turn off the lights. They’re here – walking upstairs now.”

“Okay! If I fall over and die it’s on you, though.” Thomas wiggled his finger, rushing off to turn off the lights. He walked back over, hitting his knee off of the coffee table with a loud hiss. Alexander released a snort.

“That was super attractive.” Thomas said sarcastically.

“I’m going to bite your dick tonight.”

“I dare y—,”

“Boys.” Hercules said.

“Sorry.” Thomas and Alexander chorused as the door opened.

“-eally didn’t have to do anyt—why is it so dark in here?” As soon as they heard Aaron’s voice, Hercules, Lafayette, Alexander, Thomas and James screamed ‘SURPRISE!’ at once.

Then silence for a few seconds, and then a loud slap.

“You didn’t stay over there to turn on the light you dumbass!”

“No one told me to turn on the fucking light!”

George released a loud laugh, more so a sharp “HA!” then anything, and then the lights were flicked on. Alexander’s eyes were narrowed towards Thomas, who looked sheepish – a tad embarrassed.

John scrunched his nose, “Surprise? Again?”

Aaron laughed, shaking his head fondly, “thank you!” He exclaimed. John rushed up to him, and Aaron opened his arms for a hug.

“Happy birthday. This didn’t go as smoothly as expected.” Hercules chuckled. He walked up to Aaron, too, and soon the rest followed. Hercules kissed the top of his head and Lafayette and Alexander joined into John’s hug. 

“But they made good cake.” Charles said, “I’m assuming it’s still good, anyways. The batter was dope.”

“It’s still dope, thank you very much.” Thomas snapped his fingers. John and Alexander pulled away after a little while, and Thomas hugged Aaron tightly, “Happy first-birthday with us. To plenty more.”

“Thank you.” Aaron hugged Thomas back, and when Thomas pulled away, James walked forward and hugged him as well.

“Anytime. Now, party?” Thomas clapped his hands.

“Part-ay!” George exclaimed.

**Author's Note:**

> im so poly and i Just...needed this fluff. Today has been a v hectic day and all i needed was some rushed fluff of a 10-person poly relationship.  
> Speaking of this tho, it’s so cute?? and i made john and samuel precious because they Are precious and they Are the bbs of the group even if they arent the youngest. They are MY tiny boys and i will protect MY tiny boys. Do u understand me  
> anyways sorry if this was hard to follow along to i didnt exactly,,, Try that hard with writing it and i wrote it in abt one hour.  
> So, who wants the orgy smut? Im willing to write it.  
> (RoLeS:  
> DOMS = Hercules, James, George  
> SWITCHES = Alexander, Charles, Lafayette, Aaron, Thomas  
> SUBS = Samuel, John)  
> insta; @bwaylaurens  
> twitter: @bwaydodLe


End file.
